In turbomachines, efficiency is influenced by various factors and parameters. In particular, efficiency is reduced by flow losses resulting from bypass flows outside of the main flow through the rotor blading and stator blading. There are different ways to at least reduce such bypass flows in order to avoid efficiency losses. For example, seals are configured on vane assemblies of the turbomachine in order to reduce bypass flows.